Amor Infernal
by Nozomi no Hikari
Summary: Aunque haya diferencias abismales, ellos seguiran luchando hasta el final.
1. Chapter 1:Prologo

Amor Infernal

Prologo:

Hoy era la reunión mensual del cielo. Todos los meses los ángeles eran llamados para rendirle cuentas a Dios, para ser evaluados en nuestro desempeño como guerreros celestiales.

Yo me sentía nervioso. Sabía perfectamente que había cometido una falta... una falta muy grave, que de seguro me costaría caro.

Estaba prohibido enamorarse de seres impuros, de los hijos del Diablo, pero yo lo había hecho.

¿Tenía miedo de lo que Dios diría de mí? ¿De lo que haría conmigo? Si, lo tenía, pero ya no había modo de volver atrás. Me enamoré y eso ya no puede modificarse ni borrarse. Y, sinceramente, tampoco quería cambiarlo.

Tenía que decirle a alguien lo que sentía, este secreto me estaba matando, pero ¿quién me escucharía sin delatarme?

Busqué con mi mirada a una persona entre la multitud que había en el gran salón, hasta que visualice a unos cabellos rubios a lo lejos.

Parecía que había visto la salvación. Inmediatamente, empecé a caminar desesperadamente en esa dirección y grité su nombre para llamar su atención.

El chico rubio volteó su mirada hacia mi y cuando estuve frente a él, solo logré decir: "Naruto necesito decirte algo".

Él solo vio la desesperación reflejada en mis ojos y asintió.

Comenzamos a caminar, saliendo del gran salón, hasta los jardines, donde nos sentamos debajo de un árbol para hablar.

Mi amigo, preocupado, me miraba expectante y confundido para que le dijera que era eso tan importante que me tenía en esa situación.

Estaba muy nervioso, las palabras no salían de mi boca. El miedo se apoderó de mi en cuestión de milésimas de segundos, impidiéndome confesarle la verdad a Naruto.

Solo logré respirar profundamente y cerrar los ojos fuertemente para soltar con pánico: "Estoy enamorado".

Dure varios minutos con los ojos cerrados pero al no escuchar algún sonido, abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con la expresión de asombro en su rostro que, después, se torno seria y la pregunta mas temida por mi se hizo presente: "¿De quien lo estas?".

Y yo solo pude sonreír de una forma extraña, una mezcla de felicidad por haberme enamorado y tristeza por traicionar las reglas divinas, antes de decir: "Del ser más hermoso y malvado que pude haber conocido".


	2. Chapter 2:¿Mi debilidad?

Capitulo 1: ¿Mi debilidad?

Odiaba esperar, no tenía la paciencia para hacerlo y, para mi desgracia, Naruto y yo teníamos que vigilar un humano para traer su alma al cielo, solo que no sabíamos cuando exactamente ocurriría la muerte de aquel mortal y esperar no era divertido, menos cuando tenía a Naruto al lado haciendo estupideces. Él era mi mejor amigo en toda mi vida inmortal y, aunque me cansara de sus estupideces, sabía que podía confiarle todo lo que me sucedía y que siempre me apoyaría. Solo era un idiota pero ni los ángeles podemos ser perfectos.

-Sasuke- me llamo, perezosamente, Naruto mientras este estaba acostado bajo un árbol. Le dirigí una mirada interrogante, dándole a entender que le prestaba atención- ¿Cuánto más vamos a esperar?- preguntó en forma de queja ¿Como quería que le respondiera esa pregunta si ni yo mismo lo sabía?

-No lo sé, Naruto- dije con tranquilidad, aunque en el fondo también estaba exasperado. Era malo desearle la muerte a un humano pero ¿después no tendría el descanso eterno?

-Estoy harto de esperar- dijo, en un berrinche, mi compañero, levantándose y empezando a caminar en círculos alrededor de mí, sin parar un minuto de hablar y quejarse, logrando que me enojara al agotarse mi poca paciencia

- Naruto ¡cállate!- le grite fuertemente logrando que el rubio se quedara petrificado al instante.

-Sasuke- me reprocho con un puchero- ¡Si sigues así te quedaras solo por amargado el resto de tus días inmortales!- me recrimino, señalándome con su dedo índice mientras yo solo desviaba mi mirada hacia otro lado, restándole importancia a su comentario.

Si no tenia novia era porque, sencillamente, las mujeres ángeles no me llamaban para nada mi atención. Todas eran iguales, dóciles, tímidas, educadas, calladas- Aburridas- pensé con fastidio y es que, la realidad, era esa. Yo quería una acompañante atrevida, que me hiciera sentir vivo, que me encendiera por dentro con tan solo tocarme.

-Ya en serio, Sasuke- dijo mi amigo de manera seria, sentándose delante de mi- ¿Por qué?- esa pregunta fue corta pero obvia. Suspiré profundo con resignación- Es decir- continuó al ver que yo no tenía intenciones de contestar- Eres uno de los mejores guardianes, siempre cumples las reglas divinas. Según las chicas eres atractivo y hasta sensual, pero estas solo.

-No me llaman la atención esas mujeres Naruto, es todo- dije con los ojos cerrados. Ninguna de esas mujeres cumplían mis satisfacciones, ninguna cumplía mis expectativas- Son aburridas ante mi punto de vista- dije con algo de gracia, sacando mi lengua un poco. Al instante mi amigo comenzó a reír, estaba seguro de que el también pensaba lo mismo que yo.

En ese momento la alarma sonó, dándonos a entender que el mortal ya estaba a punto de morir.

-Naruto vamos- ordene de forma corta, y el rubio y yo desaparecimos.

Al llegar al lugar indicado, todo estaba hecho un caos. Había unos paramédicos tratando de revivir al chico sin tener éxito.

-No vale la pena su esfuerzo- escuche decir a mi compañero.

¿Por qué los humanos se desesperaban tanto por una muerte? Había miles de autos estacionados, las personas bajaban a ver el acontecimiento, algunas lloraban, otras miraban con pena la situación... Siempre era lo mismo.

-Oigan ustedes- escuche decir entre la multitud y, de repente, una chica apareció delante de nosotros.

Quede asombrado por su belleza. Era blanca como la nieve, su cuerpo perfecto, su cabello de color rosa y sus ojos color jade, que hipnotizaban a cualquiera.

-Esta alma es mía, no interfieran- su voz sonó segura y no aparto la mirada de ninguno de los dos.

Naruto la observo atentamente, no pude evitar aguantar la risa ante esta situación

-Tú eres un demonio ¿no es así?- dijo con desconfianza mi compañero, haciendo que mis facciones cambiaran de divertido a asombrado y luego serio.

-En efecto- dijo con altanería- ¿Te molesta, rubio?- la encantadora chica miro a Naruto como un bicho insignificante, acción que a mí no me agrado para nada- Deberías irte, el alma es de nosotros. -Regresa al lugar a donde perteneces- dije de manera fría, logrando que la chica me mirara con aquellos ojos profundos de color jade.

No sabía lo que me sucedía pero algo en esa chica hacia que mi tono y postura segura desaparecieran y me volviera un niño tímido, inseguro ante aquella chica que despertaba cierta ansiedad en mi.

-¿Tanto te molesta que me quede?- preguntó en un tono entre inocente y sensual, al tiempo que me acariciaba la mejilla. Sentí como un calor invadía todo mi cuerpo y mis mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo suave- Es una lástima pero tendré que quedarme, lindo- expreso con una sonrisa, guiñándome el ojo apartando la mano de mi cara.

-Pero que mujer tan atrevida- escuche reprochar a Naruto. Sin embargo su voz se escuchaba lejana, yo simplemente me sentía extasiado ante el acto que había realizado la chica anteriormente.

Vi como la chica se alejaba del lugar. Ella me encantaba, parecía que su cuerpo me llamara - ¿De verdad me está llamando?- me pregunté, confundido, pero un zarandeo me saco de mi sueño.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Naruto para llamar mi atención. Lo mire desorientado- Idiota, esa chica se llevara el alma- me dijo alarmado, corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el humano. Yo solo vi como se alejaba con resignación, todo había sido tan hermoso

-El alma es mía, mujer cualquiera- gritaba Naruto a la chica demonio, quien se mantenía calmada, mirándolo con desprecio y superioridad

-Hermoso, dile a tu amigo que el alma me pertenece. Vamos, por un mal entendido no creo que les pase nada. En cambio yo... yo recibiré latigazos sino la llevo conmigo- dijo de manera dulce, acercándose a mí. Sus ojos reflejaban preocupación

- Déjasela, Naruto- dije rotundamente ante la cara de incredulidad de mi amigo, que me miraba diciéndome"¿Estás loco?".

La chica sonrió victoriosamente y se marcho con el alma -Hasta luego, chicos.

-Estás loco, Sasuke- ahora sí que grito y con fuerza. Se veía que estaba enojado- ¿Ahora qué diremos cuando nos pregunten, genio?- pregunto, mirándome enojado y con reprobación

-Ya pensare algo- respondí con tranquilidad marchándonos del lugar.

En realidad ni yo mismo sabía que había sucedido, pero ya estaba hecho y debía idear un plan para excusarnos de no haber conseguido el alma.

-¿Trajeron el alma chicos?- pregunto Ino al vernos cruzar el gran portón.

Yo solo pase por un lado sin responder su pregunta y Naruto solo tenía atención para matarme a mí con la mirada. Así llegamos al gran salón donde se encontraba Dios en su trono, nos posamos frente a Él, arrodillándonos como señal de máximo respeto.

-¿Cómo les fue, chicos?- pregunto con vos apacible y cariñosa.

-Un demonio se llevo el alma y Sasuke la dejo, Señor- acuso de inmediato mi compañero, al cual fulmine con la mirada.

- Fue para evitar conflicto entre el infierno y el cielo, señor- me defendí, mirándolo con algo de inocencia y respeto.

-Fue muy astuto, Sasuke. Lo importante es preservar la paz, no hacer una competencia a ver quien consigue más almas. Pueden retirarse- finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Eres muy suertudo- dijo Naruto mientras caminábamos fuera del gran salón- A ti nunca te pasa nada- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Que te puedo decir? Es carisma supongo- dije en tono burlón para que ambos comenzáramos a reír.

Fin capitulo 1.


End file.
